


With The Flow

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plug and Play, Slash, Smut, giftfic, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this club, they do what the music tells them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for gogglehead84, as a gift for a holiday wishlist meme. It’s a bit late, but better a late gift of good quality than something I’m ashamed to have given away. ^_^
> 
> For purposes of this fic, an orn is roughly equivalent to a week. A joor is a minute and a groon is an hour.

The music of the club filled the air with a bass beat that could be felt all the way into his core components. It resonated against his internals in a way that forced him to move; it made him dance because to do anything else would leave him writhing helplessly on the club floor.

He loved it.

Music like this—the kind that built in the internals until you either overloaded or went mad—was probably illegal on the upper levels. The nobles would almost certainly be against such a thing, finding it far beneath their cultured—prudish—traditions. The ruling classes would be equally put off, simply because it was so base.

And it was base. It was primal. It was fire and arousal and passion given sound. And on the dance floor, he gave it a body.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Starhammer told him that he knew the perfect place to go unwind, Tracks had been unsure. His friend had a tendency to take him into places a common mech wouldn’t be seen and then get him into some kind of trouble while they were there. But he did also know some of the best clubs, restaurants and oil houses on Cybertron. Eventually, after some whining and pleading on Starhammer’s part, Tracks had given in and allowed himself to be dragged down into the lower levels of Iacon to a club he had never heard of.

He almost back out again the moment they stepped in the door. The music was oppressively loud, with a bass line that vibrated literally everything in the place. It assaulted his sensors with sensation so intense it was painful. Quickly he reset his sensors to a lower sensitivity level and gave his friend a nasty look.

“Did you bring me down here to assassinate me with noise?” Tracks demanded.

“What?” Starhammer replied. “I can’t hear you over the music!”

With an annoyed huff, the blue mech turned on his comm system. //I asked if you dragged me down here just to assassinate me with this Pit-spawned racket!//

//It’s not racket,// Starhammer replied. //They’re calling it peak music. They say you can overload just by standing still and listening to it.//

//That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.// Though, now that he wasn’t being assaulted by sheer volume, he could feel something about the music caressing his internals in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. //Why on Cybertron would anyone want music that did that?//

//Because it feels good?// The seeker shrugged and grabbed Tracks’ wrist. //Come on, let’s go get a table and some drinks and see what’s really going on.//

The blue mech followed along behind his friend, knowing he would have to go along with Starhammer’s idea for at least a groon before being able to leave. Though, the longer he stayed in the club and listened to the music, the more curious he became.

The music felt… different, bordering on erotic, as it made its way through his systems. His sensor suites tingles as the sound moved over them, and the exposed portions of his wings twitched as the music caressed them. He could see, very easily, where the music had gotten its name.

Starhammer moved through the crowd with the ease of someone who had spent far too many of his rest periods frequenting this sort of environment. His experienced optics caught sight of a table and he pulled Tracks over to it with him. Tracks moved along without arguing—Starhammer was pushy when he wanted something and it was just easier not to fight—but he had caught sight of someone out on the dance floor who was far more interesting than his friend.

//Starhammer, do you know anyone here tonight?// He settled into a chair. The sensations caused by the music intensified once he stopped moving.

//Just the mech in the sound system booth. He’s the one who told me about this place.// The Seeker gave him a curious expression. //Why? See something interesting for a change?//

//Yes.// Tracks’ optics locked onto the red mech in the middle of the dance floor. //I do believe I have.//

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaster stopped dancing when he received the first low fuel warning. It wasn’t worth it to keep dancing through that; collapsing on the dance floor from lack of fuel was horribly embarrassing and it was hard on his systems. And he got into enough fights with Steeljaw about his over-indulgence in the club scene; he didn’t need to give his symbiote another reason to lecture him.

He was making his way to the bar when a hand reached out and touched his arm. Surprised, he turned to see a blue mech with a red faceplate standing next to him. He didn’t know the mech and he wasn’t one of the regulars, but he was exceptionally good looking and was sending out a query ping to his comm system.

Hesitantly, he allowed the comm.

//Please forgive my forwardness.// The blue mech smiled charmingly. //I was hoping that you could be persuaded to come and share a drink with my friend and I.//

He gave the other mech a careful appraisal. He looked decent enough—well kempt, good detail work, pristinely maintained outer components with no signs of wear or damage—but he hadn’t had anyone try to pick him up in long enough that he was wary. He had met some very nice looking slavers back in Kaon after all.

//Please,// The blue mech said, taking his hesitation for what it was. //On my honor, we’ll only have energon and I won’t ask you to leave this place with us.//

He hesitated a moment longer, but finally gave in to the sincerity he could see on those red faceplates. //All right, but just for a drink.//

The way the blue mech beamed at his reply made him feel pretty good about the decision.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Just one more drink turned into two, and then three. And they talked, enough that the Seeker—who’s name Blaster wasn’t sure he’d gotten—got fed up with the two of them and went to find another table. That suited the red mech just fine; he was finding himself quite taken with the blue noblemech.

//So, tell me something, Tracks.// Blaster grinned as he shifted in his seat. //Did you just come here to sit in a chair and drink or do you dance?//

//I can dance,// the noble replied, //But nothing like what you were doing earlier.//

//That’s all right.// The symbiote carrier took a last drink from his cube of high grade then reached out for Tracks’ hand. //I’ll teach you. Come on.//

Tracks slid easily out of his chair, looking a bit enchanted. Or overcharged, but Blaster couldn’t tell for sure. //All right.//

Blaster led Tracks to the dance floor enthusiastically. He positioned himself carefully behind the blue mech, as Tracks gave him a bemused look. //I thought you were teaching me to dance.//

//I am.// Blaster moved his hands so that they rested against the back of Tracks’. //Just pay attention and move with me. You should be able to feel what I’m doing without me saying too much, but I’ll let you know if you’re missing the beat.//

//But what am I doing?// The noble sounded concerned. //What steps am I following?//

//This isn’t that kind of dance, my mech.// The red mech swayed his hips experimentally to see if Tracks really would follow his lead and was pleased when he did. //Here we just do what the music tells us to do. Trust me.//

Tracks nodded hesitantly. Carefully, Blaster began to move.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He had been more than a little nervous when Blaster told him there were no set steps, but Tracks had done as he asked and trusted the red mech. It seemed amazing to him that Blaster only moved with the music, but soon enough he understood the sort of instinctive reaction he must be using to move. It wasn’t long at all before he was facing Blaster and being brave enough to attempt to take the lead in some of their dancing.

Blaster seemed to love it, judging by his half-shuttered optics and huge smile. //Tracks, my mech, you are a natural. You come down here more often and you’ll have to beat off dance partners with a stick.//

//I hardly think that will be a concern. I’m not likely to come down here again any time soon, unless Starhammer drags me out again. My carrier is scandalized when I come to places like this.//

//That’s a shame.// Blaster took an opportunity to move in closely against Tracks and the blue mech had to suppress a gasp as their pelvic plating rubbed together. //What brought you down tonight then?//

Despite himself—and any sense of propriety he started off the night with—Tracks reached out and grabbed Blaster’s waist, holding them together. The friction between their bodies felt glorious as it was enhanced by the vibrations from the music. He didn’t know if it was the high grade or the music making him so very bold, and he honestly didn’t care. Tracks was far too enchanted by the mech he was currently dancing with. //Starhammer wanted to go clubbing. And what Starhammer wants, Starhammer gets; whether my carrier likes it or not.//

//I see. Are the two of you together, then?// Blaster very deliberately placed his hands on the noble’s posterior plating and stroked firmly.

//Certainly not,// Tracks replied, a touch of amusement colored his comm, even as he suppressed another gasp when Blaster’s hands moved from his posterior to his hip joints. //Starhammer is the offspring of the Vosian ambassador. As such, he out ranks us and my mother has to give in when he wants to take me out or she risks losing face.//

//Ah. I thought he acted more snobbish than most nobles.// The red mech worked clever fingers into Tracks’ hip joints and brushed over the wiring inside. The noble rested his head against the other mech’s with a shuddering sigh. Blaster grinned and then took the opportunity to kiss him.

Tracks moaned into the kiss, the meshing of their lips compounded by the fingers teasing his hip joints and the music making it impossible to stifle the sound this time. Blaster’s lip components moved hungrily on his, and Tracks stopped moving in order to savor the sensation. //Oh, Primus. What are we doing?//

//What the music tells us.//

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The vibrations from the music intensified when they stopped moving. The sound was as arousing as the fingers that had moved from his right hip to trace along the buttons that opened his cassette case. His sensors went from tingling with sensation to blazing with arousal as Tracks carefully outlined each button.

If it kept up, there would be no way he would be able to keep from overloading right in the middle of the dance floor.

That thought aroused him too, but he knew some mechs—especially members of the nobility, with their rules and codes of conduct—would not be fond of that idea. Weakly, he grabbed Tracks’ wrist as he broke away from their kiss. //If you keep doing that, you’re going to overload me in front of everyone.//

Tracks moved even closer to him, trapping their hands between their bodies and pressing their chest plates together. //Does that bother you?// Even over the comm Blaster could hear how the noble’s tone had shifted with his own arousal.

//No.// The blue mech’s arousal kicked his own higher. And it had been long enough since he had done anything with another mech that he was willing to let himself get carried away with this beautiful stranger tonight. He released the other mech’s wrist, then raised both his arms to drape them around Tracks’ neck. //Push my buttons, beautiful.//

Tracks’ lip components quirked up at the corners as he complied. Blaster shuttered his optics and released himself into the sensation as the other mech traced along the edges of the buttons gently before moving down to press more firmly against the delicate spring-loaded joints that attached the buttons to his internals. Sharp, not-quite-painful twinges jolted along the connections and contrasted sharply to the vibration of the music. It was pleasurable and wonderful and when Tracks leaned over and ran his glossa over one of his audio sensors, it was enough to send him into overload with a wanton cry.

//Beautiful.// Blaster unshuttered his optics at Tracks’ admiring tone. The noblemech’s optics were dark with arousal and his cooling fans were running at a high enough capacity that the carrier mech could feel them—even through the vibrations of the music. //Are you always so expressive when you overload?//

//I don’t know. I’m not usually in a position to see myself when I go off.// He moved slightly unsteady arms from around Tracks’ neck and placed his hands carefully on the noble’s wingtips. //How sensitive are these?//

Tracks shuddered under the touch. //Usually not very. But with the music…//

//It’s wild isn’t it?// As he traced the edges of the wingtips a second time, Blaster leaned in to kiss the noble again. //Sets everything about you on fire.//

Tracks moaned into his mouth and pulled Blaster flush against him tightly when the carrier moved away from the tips of his wings and slid his hand down their length to the hover pads mounted on his shoulders. Blaster traced the edges of the pads firmly, eliciting another moan and shiver from the blue mech, before continuing across Tracks’ shoulders to his neck cables. Gently, the red mech massaged the cabling with his thumbs.

//Tell me what sets you off, Tracks.// Blaster deepened their kiss, moving his hands upward to grasp the sides of the noble’s face and exploring the other mech’s oral components with his glossa. //I want to make you feel as good as you did me.//

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tracks’ sensors were reeling with input. The music was making everything extra sensitive, and Blaster seemed to be touching everywhere; he just couldn’t quite think anymore. The only thing that seemed to be processing was just exactly how good the symbiote carrier’s touches felt on his too-sensitive plating and how he couldn’t get enough of the other mech’s strut-melting kisses.

It was too much sensation and not enough. Blaster was never going to be able to bring him to overload with touches alone.

He reached up and took one of the red mech’s hands. Carefully, he guided it down his neck, across his chest plates and to a small panel in the side of his abdominal plates. As soon as Blaster’s fingers touched it, he retracted the panel, baring his interface port and cord. //Plug into me.//

The carrier broke away from their kiss to stare at him in shock. //Primus, are you sure?//

Tracks used his free hand to tease Blaster’s buttons again. //Yes.// He was quite sure that he wanted the other mech plugged into him, exchanging energy and sensory data—and the feelings of arousal and desire he could see plainly on Blaster’s face.

//Primus.// Blaster’s fingers slid over Tracks’ port for a moment before he grasped the noble’s interface cable and pulled it free of its housing. The blue mech moaned as the cable was caressed for several agonizingly painful kliks before the symbiote carrier guided it to a corresponding port just below his buttons and plugged it in.

Tracks moaned at the half-connection; it wasn’t nearly enough. //Blaster, please.//

//You’re really wound up, beautiful.// The red mech pulled his own interface cable from its housing and guided it carefully to Tracks’ port. //I had no idea you’d be so into this.//

The both moaned as blaster’s cable clicked home in Tracks’ port and the noble was almost immediately overwhelmed by the sensation. Their exchange of identification protocols was almost too much for his systems to handle and he swayed on his feet for a moment as he attempted to adapt.

//Easy beautiful.// Blaster swayed with him, making the unsteady motion look more like they were simply moving with the music again.

The movement rubbed their plating together again and Tracks moaned at the friction. Without his conscious consent, the sensation was transferred across their connection and Blaster moaned too. Deliberately, Blaster swayed them again, sending the sensations back to Tracks, along with a small energy burst.

His circuits tingled as they processed the pure energy, and the noble returned the favor, wanting Blaster to feel as good as he did. the carrier responded by sending back a packet of sensory data, and Tracks moaned as he felt the club’s music the way the red mech did—bouncing in repeating waves through all the hollows of a body that was finely tuned for signal reception and transfer.

It was almost enough to push him over the edge, but not quite. Tracks needed a bit more stimulation, something different than the data packets and energy transfers. He sent pure lust and desire across the link to Blaster, and then pulled the other mech into a heated kiss. Their tangling glossae sent shivers and heat down his struts and he sent that feeling to the red mech too. Blaster moaned into the kiss as he received the sensory data and dug his fingers into the cables in Tracks’ hip joints.

Tracks arched into the touch as Blaster sent another energy burst across the connection. At the same moment, the music shifted into something with deeper tones and the change in sensation was enough to finally catapult Tracks into overload.

He held the red mech tightly as the pleasure coursed through his systems and across their connection. Blaster’s fingers spasmed as the energy and pleasure cascaded into him, triggering his own overload and feeding it back across the link. Tracks’ optics offlined as the energy surged through him, and he moaned in ecstasy for what felt like groons before their systems fail-safes cut in and stopped the energy transfer.

After several long moments, Tracks’ systems had stabilized enough that he could reboot his optics and look at Blaster. The red mech was giving him a tired smile.

//That was intense.// Blaster leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. //I felt like I was drowning in you for a few kliks.//

//I’ve never done that before,// The noble confessed. //Interfaced in public, I mean. I had no idea what to expect.//

//You were great.// The red mech’s smile widened a bit. //Did you enjoy it?//

Tracks thought for a moment, reviewing the encounter and sensations and his feelings before answering. //I did. It was… much more exciting than I had been led to believe it could be.//

//Good.// Blaster kissed him again, less passionately this time, and then carefully unplugged their cables. //I had fun too. Now, let’s go sit down before we fall down. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting low fuel warnings again.//

Now that his attention had been drawn to it, Tracks realized his low fuel alert was active as well. He nodded as he coiled his interface cable back into its housing. //Energon sounds wonderful.//

Once their cables were stowed away and their ports covered again, Blaster took Tracks’ hand and led him back toward their table. He was acutely aware of the stares they were getting as they made their way off the dance floor. Some of the mechs and femmes looked shocked and others openly lustful. Tracks might have been embarrassed, but he was still feeling a bit euphoric from the overload.

Starhammer looked torn between both reactions when they sat back down. //Holy frag, you two. I can’t decide if that was amazingly hot or amazingly insane.//

Tracks chuckled at his friend’s response as he waved the server over. //It was amazingly fun. I’m glad you talked me into coming out here tonight.//

Blaster didn’t even look at the Seeker as he gave Tracks another of those tired, sated smiles. //I am, too.//


End file.
